Hate that I love you
by KibaHina927
Summary: My first NejiTen story!-She sucks at her studies. He’s the boy genius. When they collide, what do you expect? Is it chaos? Or is it something more?


HATE THAT I LOVE YOU

-I don't own Naruto.

-My first NejiTen story. I took a short break from making KibaHina stories because I wanted to try something new. Thank you to those who support KibaHina, NejiTen and my stories! Another big thank you to those who give reviews to my stories!

-She sucks at her studies. He's the boy genius. When they collide, what do you expect? Is it chaos? Or is it something more?

"NO!!!"

The brunette shouted, kneeling in front of her glossy haired sensei.

"You can't do this to me, Gai-sensei!"

Gai sighed.

"Tenten, you really need help with your studies"

"I know, Gai-sensei, but why HIM?"

"He is the smartest in the class and you're…"

Tenten raised a thin eyebrow.

Gai cleared his throat.

"Anyway, Neji agreed to this. He is willing to tutor you"

"How about Hinata? She's smart. She can tutor me!"

"Hinata will tutor someone else. I assigned Neji to you. No more complaints. Am I clear?"

Tenten stood up then sighed.

"Yes sir"

Gai smiled.

"That's good to hear. Neji will be waiting for you at the library"

Tenten heaved one last sigh before leaving her sensei's room.

_Damn it_, she thought. _Of all people, why does it have to be Neji?_

She gritted her teeth when she thought about his name. She had always hated him since she they were little. She hated his long chestnut brown hair, his milky eyes, his calm face that barely shows any emotion and his smile that makes him look smug.

She didn't realize that she wasn't looking to where she was going.

"Ouch!"

She bumped a girl with long midnight blue hair.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't see you" the girl stuttered. It only means one thing. Tenten knew who she bumped.

"Hinata!" she helped her up.

"I should be the one who's sorry" Tenten smiled at the sight of her best friend's blush.

"I-It's ok, Tenten-san. So, who's tutoring you?"

Tenten frowned.

"Your genius cousin"

"Oh. Don't worry. Neji-nee-san is very nice"

"Yeah, in some parallel universe, what you said is true"

Hinata giggled.

"J-just give my nee-san a chance"

Tenten grinned faintly.

"I'll try"

Hinata smiled.

"I better get going. I'm going to tutor Kiba" She blushed when she said Kiba.

Tenten laughed.

"Alright, Hinata. Don't pass out ok?"

Hinata smiled then left.

_I guess I better go see him now_, she thought as she headed for the library.

"You're late" Neji raised an eyebrow as she sat down beside him.

"I wasn't late. Maybe you were just too early" Tenten said through gritted teeth.

"That's the lamest excuse I ever heard"

"Excuse me?!" She shouted.

The librarian rang her tiny bell. It means to keep quiet.

Tenten's face turned red in embarrassment.

Neji chuckled.

Her face turned even redder.

"Just start tutoring" she muttered.

Neji started babbling on and on and on. Tenten was getting bored.

She stared at Neji.

He had milky white skin.

_Is it soft?_ , she thought.

She didn't know what got into her.

She started poking his cheek.

"What are you doing?" Neji glared at her.

She continued poking. "I'm bored"

Neji gritted his teeth.

"You wouldn't be if you were listening"

"You're quite boring when you tutor"

His face turned red in anger.

"What do you want?"

Tenten stopped poking. She smiled.

"Let's go for a dip"

"What?!" he shouted.

The librarian rang her bell.

Tenten chuckled. "Karma"

"Shut up" he said through gritted teeth.

"So…what do you say?"

"We should be studying"

"Well…let's study while taking a dip"

"We don't need to take a dip" His voice was in an angry tone. "We can study here"

"It's too quiet here"

"That's the point"

"Come on, Neji. Please?"

Neji stared at her brown eyes.

_She has nice eyes_, he thought.

"Neji?"

"Huh?" Neji came back to his senses.

"Your face is red" Tenten said as she poked his cheek.

Neji cleared his throat, making Tenten stop.

"Ok. Let's go for a dip"

Tenten smiled happily.

"Thanks Neji!!!"

_He's not that bad_, she thought, _He's kinda cute_.

The two of them left the library then headed for the river.

Tenten immediately removed her shoes then rolled up her pants before jumping into the cool water, splashing water on Neji.

"Oops" she giggled.

"Hn" he grunted, wiping his wet face.

"Come on, Neji" Tenten said splashing more water on him.

"I will but we should study first"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Kill joy" she mumbled.

"I heard that" Neji said as he sat down rolling his pants up before dipping it in the water.

Tenten sat down beside him.

Neji started his lecture again but this time Tenten listened to his every word.

After studying…

"I didn't know you were a good listener" Neji grinned

"Don't underestimate me Hyuga" Tenten grinned back.

"Hn" Neji looked smug

"So where's the venue tomorrow?"

"Why are you so excited?"

Tenten blushed. "None of your business"

Neji raised an eyebrow then stared at her.

_She's kinda cute in her buns_, he thought, _combined with her sparkling eyes, she looks like an angel._

"Neji? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Hn" he mumbled.

"What kind of answer is that?" Tenten couldn't fight the urge to not blush.

He stood up.

"Same time here tomorrow" he mumbled before he left.

Tenten just stared at him with her mouth half open.

_He can't even say goodbye properly!_ , she thought.

She stood up, put on her shoes before leaving.

From that day on, Tenten and Neji would always have there tutor lessons here.

As time goes on, they became closer than ever.

"You're early today" Neji grinned as she saw her "student" lying down on the soft grass by the river.

"I just felt like it" Tenten grinned.

Neji lay down next to her.

"Aren't you gonna start the lesson?" Tenten said slightly getting up.

"Hn"

It annoys her every time she hears that from him.

She sat down.

"Neji Hyuga!" She shouted.

"There's no need to shout" Neji calmly replied.

Tenten felt like she was going to explode.

"Neji! I hate you!"

At an instant, Neji bolted upright.

"W-what?"

"You heard me, Hyuga!" Tenten grabbed his shoulders fiercely.

"I hate everything about you. I hate the way you act so calm all the time, I hate your magnificent hair, your spellbinding eyes and your gorgeous eyes. I hate it when you're annoying but at the same time sweet. But you know what I really hate about you?"

Neji didn't respond, for the first time he was speechless.

"I hate that I love you!"

Tenten was panting. She used every breath in her body to say that sentence.

Neji still did not respond. He only had a blank expression in his face.

Tenten loosened her grip on his shoulders.

"Neji?"

No response.

"Oh my god!" she gasped. "I killed Neji Hyuga!"

She shook him by his shoulders.

"Neji! Can you hear me?"

Still no response.

She stood up, looking panicked.

"Don't worry Neji"

She took off her shoes.

"I'm gonna die with you!"

She jumped into the river, trying to drown herself.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up.

Neji was looking at her, looking smug.

"Dying with you?" her voice was shy.

Neji pulled her out of the water.

Tenten shivered as the cold wind hit her wet skin. Neji noticed this.

He took of his jacket then placed it on Tenten's shoulders.

Tenten blushed.

He grinned at the sight of her blush.

He wrapped his arms around her.

Tenten's eyes shot open.

"W-what are y-you d-doing?" her teeth chattered as she spoke.

He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Holding the person I have always loved"

***The End***

-Thank you for supporting NejiTen!

-This is my first NejiTen story so please be considerate in giving reviews(laughs).


End file.
